Irresistible
by Rika Ivanov de Hiwatari
Summary: Sesshoumaru Youkai, un joven de 21 años que vive en la ciudad de LA. Su vida podría denominarse como "perfecta", más Él no es lo que aparenta. Él es lo que todos denominarían como un Gigoló, pero Él no es una cualquiera.


**Resumen:** Sesshoumaru Youkai, un joven de 21 años que vive en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Su vida podría denominarse como "perfecta". Vive en los barrios más exclusivos de toda la ciudad, y no se preocupa por el tema del dinero. ¿Familia adinerada? Nada que ver. Él es lo que todos denominarían como: Un _Gigoló._ Pero él no es uno cualquiera, ya que no pide dinero a cambio. Entonces ¿qué es lo que pide?

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno) & OOC (Out of character).

Escuchen, ya me lo hicieron una vez, así que de una buena vez lo digo. Si nada mas te metes a leer mi Fic para criticarlo, —o según tú hacerme crecer como escritora— de una buena vez te lo digo. ¡Ni lo intentes! Para eso me consigo un beta. Es decir, para eso están ¿no? No quiero tus "consejos" ni mucho menos que metas **MI** historia a esa web llamada "Los malos Fics & sus Autores", o como se llame.

Es de _muy mal gusto_, además que, aunque no sea tu intención —o al menos eso creo— dañas la _autoestima_ de los escritores. La mía no, te lo aclaro. Llevo suficiente tiempo escribiendo como para preocuparme por babosadas así, ahora simplemente me molesta. Así que te pido de la mejor manera que no lo hagas. Gracias.

Ahora, pido disculpas a todas esas bellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer. Lamento haber sido tan borde, pero ya me lo hicieron una vez, y no solo a mí, a amigas mías también. Y la verdad yo me deprimí mucho —ya que era mi primer FanFic—. No quise ofender a nadie, e igual siéntanse libres de darme su opinión o sugerencia. No pasa nada. Simplemente eso está dirigido a la gente que no tiene que hacer. ¿Vale? & de nuevo, mil disculpas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en éste fic no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen única & exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi. La reina del manga. Yo solamente los tomé prestados para darle vida a mis descabelladas ideas. ¡Enjoy it!

"**Irresistible"**

_**[[Prólogo]]**_

Abro mis ojos pesadamente, a sabiendas de que ya es más de medio día. ¡Vaya noche la de ayer! Esa rubia sí que era insaciable...

Me levanto de la cama y me encamino hacia el cuarto de baño para darme una —más que merecida— ducha, por la noche que pasé.

Abro la puerta y giro la llave del agua caliente hasta que consigo ponerla a la temperatura que deseo, me meto bajo el chorro y vierto un poco de _shampoo_ en la palma de mi mano para comenzar a bañarme.

Después de quince minutos, salgo con una toalla amarada a la cintura y una sobre los hombros para secarme el cabello. Camino hacia mi maleta y saco la ropa que voy a ponerme hoy día, la cual consiste en una camisa hasta la mitad del antebrazo blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro —algo ajustado— y unos zapatos semi-formales negros; Aparte de mis inseparables lentes de sol & mi cadena de oro.

Una vez listo camino hacia el espejo de la gran habitación y comienzo a cepillarme el cabello, ya que odio que éste se enrede. Terminada la tarea me paso los dedos entre mi rubia cabellera para darle ese toque desarreglado que enloquece a las chicas.

Y _¡voila! _

Habiendo terminado, cojo mi pequeña mochila y me la pongo al hombro, para después dirigirme a la salida de este exclusivo apartamento de la ciudad.

Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Youkai, tengo 21 años y vivo en la fabulosa ciudad de Los Ángeles, California.

No es por presumir, ni nada de eso, pero soy sumamente apuesto. Tengo un largo cabello a la mitad de la espalda y de un peculiar tono rubio —casi tirándole a blanco—, y poseo un cuerpo atlético que deja a más de la mitad de las féminas de la ciudad babeando por mí. Aparte de eso sumémosle mi arrogante y fría conducta que las deja suspirando. Han de pensar: ¿Todo un adonis, no?

Bueno, pues realmente eso no me interesa, desde pequeño es así. Recuerdo que cuando tenía ocho años, una de las amigas de mi madre decía que cuando fuese grande iba a ser todo un rompe corazones. ¿Y adivinen qué? Así fue.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión, cuando tenía quince años, su esposo nos cacho cogiendo sobre la barra de _su_ cocina. Je… que cosas. Pero bueno, me estoy desviando del tema.

¿Y qué piensan? Lindo apartamento ¿no? Es mi casa de turno.

Así es. La semana pasada estuve viviendo en uno de los mejores _Pent house_ de la ciudad, pero mi compañera terminó por hartarme; Demasiado posesiva y celosa. No es mi tipo.

Así que ahora heme aquí, viviendo en este apartamento junto con mi actual _"pareja"._

— Buenos días —saludo a la sirvienta del apartamento, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta que sé que le encanta. Es una muchacha de unos 19 años. Cara bonita, buenas curvas; Además de sus exquisitos rasgos extranjeros & su piel morena. Sin duda las latinas son de las más guapas.

Hace como que no me ve, aún cuando yo sé que no es cierto. Llevo tratando de tirármela desde que llegué, pero ella simplemente se resiste. Da igual, sé que lograré mi objetivo; O dejo de llamarme Sesshoumaru Youkai.

— Sesshoumaru —Escucho que me habla mi _'novia' _desde la cocina.

"_Aquí vamos"_

Me giro y me dirijo a su dirección, preparándome mentalmente para lo que viene.

Al entrar me recibe con un gran abrazo y un beso en los labios.

— Amor te extrañe —Me dice melosamente mientras comienza a restregarse contra mi cuerpo de forma insinuante.

No negaré el que es guapa, es decir… si no lo fuera es obvio que **nunca** me hubiera fijado en ella. Rubia, de ojos azules-verdosos, curvas muy bien definidas, una cara hermosa… Y a todo eso sumémosle los millones que tiene. La chica ideal.

Siento como comienza a formárseme una erección a causa de las caricias brindadas por la chica, ya que ella sabe muy bien lo que hace.

"_No Sesshoumaru, no." "Tienes que controlarte"_

Comienzo a terapearme mentalmente, ya que lo que voy a hacer a continuación cambiará por completo el estado de ánimo de Ashley.

— Ashley… me voy —le suelto sin más. La chica detiene todo movimiento y se me queda viendo como no queriendo la cosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —me dice con voz temblorosa. _"Aquí vamos"_

— Ya me aburrí… Así que me voy. —le contesto fríamente.

— Pero… —no la dejo terminar la oración, lo que menos quiero es que comience a llorar. Es sumamente molesto.

— Lo siento. —me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la salida.

— ¡IDIOTA! —escucho como me grita desde la cocina, y lo siguiente que veo es como pasa un plato volando y se estrella contra la pared justo frente a mí.

Le dirijo una fría mirada, y me salgo sin más hacia la calle en busca de un taxi para que me lleve a la casa de mi mejor amigo. Ya en la noche veré que haré.

—

Me paro frente al apartamento de color crema que se ha convertido, prácticamente, en mi casa a lo largo de mi vida. Estiro el brazo y toco el timbre color blanco.

— ¡Va! —escuchó como gritan desde dentro.

Espero unos cuantos segundos, hasta que por fin escucho pasos al otro lado de la puerta, seguido del tan conocido ruido que crea el choque de las llaves entre sí.

— ¿Qué se le ofre- ¡Sesshoumaru! —me grita mi amigo desde el otro lado del marco de la puerta.

— Hola Jaken —lo saludo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, que sólo le dedico a él. **Mi mejor amigo.** Mi _único_ amigo.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Y dime, ¿qué te has hecho? ¿Qué onda con tu vida? —me bombardea con preguntas, nada más empujarme dentro de su apartamento.

— No seas exagerado, no es para tanto —le digo entre risas al oír semejante interrogatorio.

— ¡¿Cómo que no? Sesshoumaru, fueron 3 semanas ¡TRES! —Me grita mi amigo mientras me conduce a la sala —Nunca te habías ido por tanto tiempo.

— Jeje, bueno… ¿qué te puedo decir? —le respondo sinceramente.

— Bueno, bueno; Dejemos eso de lado. Y dime, Ahora ¿Por qué te fuiste de ahí? Creí que Ashley te gustaba… —noté como titubeaba un poco al final, supongo por haber utilizado la palabra _'gustaba'._

— Jaken, Jaken, Jaken. No seas tonto ¿Gustarme? ¿Cuándo fue que dije semejante cosa?

— Pero… Es que como duraste tanto con ella, yo creí que-

— Una cosa es que la chica fuese guapa y supiera complacerme, pero otra muy diferente es que me _'gustara'_.

— Sesshoumaru, no puedes seguir así. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que haces esto? ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que perdones a tu _padre_? —comenzó a decirme mi amigo, pero no lo dejé terminar. ¿Perdonarlo? **¡Jamás!**

— ¡Eso nunca! —Le grité con rabia contenida — ¡Nunca perdonaré a ese desgraciado! & menos después de todo lo que me hizo. A mí y a mi madre. No merece ni siquiera que lo nombre por ese apelativo.

— ¡Pero, Sesshoumaru! ¿No ves que solo te haces daño? —Trató de hacerme razonar mi amigo, pero ya era tarde.

— Eso es lo que menos me interesa. —Dije por fin relajándome — Déjalo ya. Sabes muy bien que esto es una causa perdida. —dije dando por terminado el asunto. Mi amigo solo suspiro como signo de derrota.

— Bien… ya sabes cuál es tu habitación —Me dijo dando media vuelta y encaminándose al piso de arriba, donde están nuestros cuartos.

Espero en la sala hasta que escucho cómo se cierra la puerta de su alcoba. Estoy estresado, pero más que nada, **frustrado.** ¿Perdonar a ese hombre? ¿Después de todo el sufrimiento que me ha causado?

"_¡Pero, Sesshoumaru!, ¿No ves que solo te haces daño?"_ —Rememoro las palabras que me dijo Jaken. ¿Será cierto? Acaso… ¿solamente me hago mal?

"_¡Tonterías!" _—sacudo mi cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos y camino hacia el piso de mi habitación.

Una vez dentro, comienzo a quitarme mi ropa, quedando solamente con mis ajustados bóxers negros. Me dejo caer sobre el mullido colchón de mi cama y pongo mi mente en blanco, hasta que caigo dormido.

_**[[Continuará…]]**_

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por haberse tomado el tiempo en leer esto. & aún más a los que se animen a dejar reviews.

Dedico este Fic a todas esas maravillosas autoras de esta pareja. En especial a la grandiosa **Zetus **&** Mizuho-chan, **ya que sus fics fueron los que me inspiraron a escribir sobre esta pareja, y a hacerme fan de ella. (:

Muchas gracias a todos. Nos estamos viendo.

_Se despide: _

_Rika de Hiwatari_

~La êspösa oficiâl dë Kai Hiwatari~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Love Th****ε**** Mûsiic]]**


End file.
